planetoftheapesfandomcom-20200223-history
Muir Woods Park
Muir Woods National Monument, also known as The Redwood Forest, is a United States National Park on the Pacific coast of southwestern Marin County, California, 12 miles (19 km) north of San Francisco and part of the Golden Gate National Recreation Area. It protects 559 acres (226 ha), of which 240 acres (97 ha) are old growth Coast Redwood (Sequoia sempervirens) forests, one of a few such remaining in the San Francisco Bay Area. Feature Due to its proximity to the Pacific Ocean, the forest is regularly shrouded in coastal fogs, contributing to a wet environment that encourages vigorous plant growth. The fog is also vital for the growth of the redwoods as they use moisture from the fog during the dry summer. One hundred and fifty million years ago ancestors of redwood and sequoia trees grew throughout the United States, and before the logging industry came to California, there were an estimated 2 million acres (8,000 km²) of old growth forest containing redwoods growing in a narrow strip along the coast. By the early 20th century, most of these forests had been cut down. Congressman William Kent purchased 611 acres (247 ha) of uncut land in a valley named Redwood Canyon just north of the San Francisco Bay, and in 1907 donated 295 acres (119 ha) of the redwood forest to the Federal Government, thus preventing a local water company from damming and flooding the valley. In January 1908, President Theodore Roosevelt declared the land a national monument. The original suggested name was the Kent Monument but Kent insisted it be named after naturalist John Muir, whose environmental campaigns helped to establish the national park system. In 1937, the Golden Gate Bridge was completed and park attendance tripled. History Rise of the Planet of the Apes Scientist Dr. Will Rodman took his chimp surrogate son, Caesar, to Muir Woods for the first time when he was three years old. For the next five years, it became his favorite place to play and spend time in a habitat more natural to him. After leading a mass breakout of genetically altered apes from the San Bruno Primate Shelter, the Gen-Sys Laboratories and the San Francisco Zoo, Caesar tried to take the apes to freedom in the Muir Woods redwood forest across the Golden Gate Bridge. Seeing only rampaging wild apes, the San Francisco authorities tried to corral the apes on the bridge and massacre them, but after a battle and many deaths on both sides, most apes survived. Caesar then led the apes to the Muir Woods. The apes were then followed by Will Rodman who stole a police car and searched the forest for Caesar but his loud calling had alerted Koba who was going to kill him on the spot only for him to be quickly swatted away by Caesar. Koba tried to attack Will again but Caesar threatened the bonobo to leave Will alone though angered by this, Koba backed away and ran off into the woods as Caesar tended to Will. It is here where Caesar says his goodbyes adoptive human father by speaking to him telling him "Caesar is home" after the latter begged him to come back home with him. Will was amazed that Caesar talked and looking upon the other apes decided to respect his adoptive son's wishes and allowed him to stay with his ape followers. With that, Caesar turned to his followers who cleared a path for him as he walked to his favorite tree which he loved climbing as a child. As he approached the tree, he turned to face the other apes who rose to stand on their feet like him showing they accept him as their leader. Caesar ran up his favorite tree where he was joined by Maurice and Rocket on the adjacent trees and three looked upon the damage inflicted upon the city of San Francisco and wondered what future awaited their people. Dawn of the Planet of the Apes Ten years after the Ape Rebellion and Battle on the Golden Gate Bridge, the apes of San Francisco have made the Muir Woods their home. They have created their own village at the top of the hills where their population has increased to over thousands and continues to grow while outside the forest in San Francisco, human civilization rots from the inside out while survivors are forced to flee to any safe place they can find. Also the population of the other animals in the woods, such as elk and bears have increased due to the number of humans going down because of the Simian-Flu. War for the Planet of the Apes Two years into the Human-Ape War, the army of the Alpha-Omega have tracked the apes to the woods and have destroyed several parts of the forest to draw out the apes' hiding spots but had no luck. While searching for the apes hideout, a battle took place and led to the deaths of many on both sides but ended in the victory for the ape army. It was shown that the apes have made a secret passageway beneath the waterfall into their new home after the destruction of their village. Following the attack on the waterfall, the apes decided to leave the comfort of the woods and evacuate to a safer haven in the form of an oasis on the other side of a desert far from humanity. Image Gallery Muirwoodsfamily.jpg|A human family visiting the forest. Rise_of_the_Planet_of_the_Apes09.jpg|Caesar visiting the forest with his human parents. Woods Dawn.jpg|An Ape's Paradise: The home of Caesar's Ape Colony. Ape Village.jpg|The Ape Village - Outside. Vlc2012042511382168.jpg|The beginning of Caesar's reign. Caesar Mouth.jpg|Caesar leads an attack through the forest. 1396985361002-03-rc007-0020-v248-le1163.jpg|The apes after a hunt in the forest. River & Ash return from fishing.png|Blue Eyes and Ash in the woods. Ape Village (CE).png|The Ape Kingdom's home Caesar meets Malcolm.jpg|Caesar discovers humans in the forest. Malcolm_Woods.jpg|Malcolm in the Woods. Malcolm Ape VIllage.jpg|Malcolm enters the Ape Village through the gate. Alexander and Maurice muck around.jpg|Alex and Maurice in the woods. WPOTA The Colonel's forces attack Ape barricade.png|The Ape and Human armies fighting in the woods. WPOTA Ape Waterfall.png|Ape Waterfall. See Also * West African Jungle * San Francisco * Golden Gate Bridge * San Francisco Zoo * San Bruno Primate Shelter * Gen-Sys Laboratories * Rodman House * Ape Gate * Ape Village * Ape Waterfall External Links * Muir Woods National Monument article at Wikipedia Category:Locations (CE) Category:CE Category:Ape Rebellion (CE) Category:Caesar's Ape Army (CE) Category:Caesar's Council of Apes (CE) Category:Caesar's Ape Colony (CE) Category:Locations